


Spring Fic Grumps | Blacking Out

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Spring Fic Grumps [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Candles, Egobang - Freeform, Gay, Other, Truth or Dare, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Ships(s): none, pure platonic lovePrompt: Power outage at the officePossible Tags: so many candles, truth or dare, might be a bit of gay,





	Spring Fic Grumps | Blacking Out

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

Everyone was working away. Keyboards tapping, mouses clicking, fans of computers, the scrape of pencil on paper, everything that anyone of them were using, was the score of the office. No one was really talking, just an occasional exasperation from an annoyed grump. Everyone was isolated to each of their offices.Then without warning the electricity disappeared from the office.  
From the editing bay, there seemed to be a fight. “Why did you fucking unplug my computer?!” Ryan yelled.  
“I didn’t do anything!” Matt replied.  
Ross ran out of his office past the fight and into the open air office. “What happened?” he asked.  
It was hard to make out who exactly was in the room, with it having no lights. “I think it is a blackout.” he heard Arin say from the hall.  
Bling! Ross looked at his phone.   
Bird Girl: Are you okay?  
Me: We’re fine. It’s just a blackout.  
Bird Girl: Okay. Just want to make sure.  
“What do we do?” Dan asked while Ross continued to text Holly. Then there was a rustled around where his voice had come from. “Fuck! Who’s that.” silence, just more rustling. “Brian!!” Danny yelled and there was a little giggle from Brian. “Get off of me!” Danny demanded.   
“Wait,” Arin said. “Suzy? You in here?”  
“Yep!” she said.  
“Thank god.” Arin sighed.  
Someone ran out of the editing bay and knocked into Ross as he passed. “Look! It's the whole office! It isn't me!” Matt said.  
Ryan came out and realized it was true. “Fine you get a pass. What are we going to do then?” he asked, leaning against the door frame.  
“First we need light!” Danny said, half worried what Brian was planing.   
“I think I stocked the office with candles just in case.” Arin said.  
“Can you please get them? I can help if needed.” Danny called after. “Brian!! Off!!!” Danny demanded as giggles filled the room.   
Noises of cupboards and doors opening came from where Arin left. He eventually came back with a candle in hand, lit. He handed everyone their own candles and lit them.   
“Okay, now what do we do?” Ross said.  
“We could play games?” Brian suggested.  
“But we can’t cause the consoles use electricity.” Ryan said.  
“Well, there was a time where you can play game without using electricity.” Brian remarked.  
“Are you suggesting we socialize?!” Arin joked and the room gasped, jokingly.   
“Yeah.” Brain said.  
“Okay, what do you suggest?” Arin asked.  
“Tag!” Ross said.  
“You know that is like the worst idea, right?” Danny said.  
“Spin the bottle?” Brian suggested.  
“Are we teenagers?” Arin said. “Of course we are! Let do this!”  
“Nope!” Danny said. “I’m not doing that! I know exactly what would happen.”  
“Okay, what would?” Arin asked.  
“You are all going to try and get me and then get disappointed when you don’t.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t” Suzy said and winked to Arin.  
“That's because you are an angel compared to the rest of these people.” Danny replied to her.   
“Then how about a game of truth or dare?” Brian suggested. “It can be anything, sexual or not.”  
“I am okay with that.” Danny said.  
“I’m going to continue working, and let you guys have the fun.” Suzy said, and left for Arin’s office. Everyone else sat down in a circle, Arin, Danny, Brian, Ross, Matt, then Ryan.   
“Who wants to go first?” Ross asked.  
“I could!” Ryan said.  
“Okay, Truth or dare?” Ross said.  
“Truth!”  
“Have you ever thought of doing it with Matt?” Ross asked and Ryan’s face got red.  
“I fucking knew it!” Matt exclaimed.  
“Did he put you up to this?” Ryan yelled at Ross. Everyone else giggled.   
“Okay, Ross,” Arin said. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“How much do you actually work?”  
“More than you!” Ross shot back, everyone laughed as Arin just shook his head.  
“Arin, your turn.” Brian said. “Truth or dare?”  
“How about dare.”  
“Is it mayo?!” Brian said as he got up and ran to the kitchen. Arin rolled his eyes and then closed them, waiting for Brian to come back. “I got a puke cup also.” Brian said  
“Oh thanks.” Arin said, more sarcastically.  
“Okay, here comes the airplane!” Brian said.  
“I am not a fucking-” Arin said as a spoon was shoved into his mouth. He opened his eyes. He grabbed the cup in Brian’s hand. And spit into it, while brian chuckled. “It was mayo! It was mayo! It is always mayo! God damn it.” everyone laughed.  
“Brian’s turn now!” Matt said. “Truth or dare.”  
“Dare!”   
Matt humed, Ryan leaned over into his ear, whispered something and Matt laughed. “You have to do a summersault.”  
“Really? That what you two were laughing about?” Brian said, unimpressed. “Fine.” he got in the stance, and did a summer salt. “Ta da!”  
Matt and Ryan burst out laughing. “I just do not understand.” Danny commented, slightly giggling. “Matt, truth or dare?”  
“Tru-Tru-” Matt tried to say still laughing also hysterically now. “Truth.”  
“What do you guys really do in the editing bay when the door is closed?”  
“Editing fucking videos in silence because of you noisy fucks outside!” Matt shot back and the group laughed.  
“Truth or dare, Danny!” Ross said  
“Dare!” Danny said, he must have forgot who he was talking to. Brian whispered into Ross’ ear.  
“Kiss Arin!” Ross said excitedly. Brian shot him a mad look, there was supposed to be another name probable.  
Danny looked over at the man next to him. Oh god. He thought. Arin looked back at him and tackled him. “Wow!” Danny laughed as he was knocked down. They both laughed the moment Danny’s back hit the floor. Everyone leaned in, waiting for it.   
Arin moved closer and hit his lips to Danny’s as Dan’s eyes went huge with surprise. After a while Danny’s eyes closed and let it happen. After a while it was more making-out the kissing, but no one was complaining.   
Arin moved off and sat back were he was like nothing happened. Then there was Danny. He was just stunned on the floor. He didn’t move. His eyes were huge, and unwavering. He was almost like a dead fish.   
“Does that count?” Ross asked Brian. Brian shrugged. “It counts then.” Danny sat up, but it was evident that he was still not all there, eyes still staring at nothing.   
“What the fuck just happened?” Danny managed to say after a while.   
Brian started, “Well, Arin just-”  
“I know what happened.” Danny cut him off.  
Brian said, “Then why did you-”  
“I am more confused than ever.” Danny said, finally blinking.  
“Ross’ turn again!” Arin said.  
“You’re just going to keep going after what just happened?” Danny said to Arin.  
“Truth or dare?” Arin continued.   
“Okay, cool. Now I know our moment of passion was nothing?” Danny dismissed.  
“Dare!” Ross said.  
“God dammit, Ross!” Danny exclaimed.  
“Did Brian tell you to do that but it was supposed to be Brian, not me?” Arin asked.  
Ross hesitated. “Yes…” he said quietly. Figured. Danny looked a little disappointed,   
“Ryan, truth or dare?” Ross responded.  
“Truth.”   
“Would you kiss Danny?”   
“Fuck yeah!” Ryan said.  
“This is the reason why I didn’t want to do spin the fucking bottle” Danny said.   
“Maybe we should do another game?” said .  
“How about is it mayo?” Brian suggested.  
“No!” Matt said. “No one likes that game because you always make it mayo. How about a board game?”   
“How about Twister?” Brian said.  
“Sure, why not.” Ross said. “I’ll go and grab it.” He got and and ran out of the room. Almost immediately he came back with the box and started to set it up.  
Then all of a sudden, the lights flickered back on. Everyone shrugged and got up, leaving Ross still on the floor, each mumbling of what they have to do.  
“Are you all just going to leave me?” Ross asked, all ready for the game.   
“Ross,” Danny said. “We all have work to do. I would love to but I have so much that has to be done sooner rather than later.” he walked over to Ross and ruffled his hair. “If I get done faster then expected, I totally will play with you, but next time. I promise.” he said and walked off. Ross pouted but still got up and went back to his desk to continue working.


End file.
